harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Bartender
As a Bartender, it's your job to keep any alcohol inclined crew happy. That means serving drinks to anyone who comes by the Bar. Also, playing pieces on the Piano isn't a bad idea either. Required Knowledge None is required, this is a good job for learning basics of mixing and some others. It can be very helpful however to know how to handle yourself in a fight, as the bar can be a violent place. Advanced Mixology separates the good from the great bartenders. SoP 1. The bar is to be kept clean. 2. Patrons who are heavily intoxicated are to be cut off 3. The provided shotgun is not to be modified or loaded with non-standard shells. 4. Any drink containing potential toxins, such as plasma or uranium, is not to be served without warning Equipment * Armour vest: Bars are known for bar room brawls. This'll help you stay upright in breaking up a fight. * Shotgun: Found on the table in the back room. This is for breaking up bar fights and self defense. Taking outside the bar area is a criminal offence so use it carefully. * Shaker: Tied with large reagent beakers as the biggest reagent containers available in the station. It can fit 100 reagent units. * Formal closet: Containing 2 formal uniforms like the one you spawn with, 2 pairs of black shoes and 2 top hats. There is an additional top-hat on the bar counter. * Booze-O-Mat: Dispenses alcoholic drinks. If it runs out of points, ask the Quartermaster for a Bar Charge. * Beer locker, beer keg, beanbag shells and an empty freezer: All inside the Refrigerator room, next to the formal locker. * Pun Pun: A monkey. Sort of decorative. People are mixed about their feelings to him. * Soda Fountain: Dispenses most non-alcoholic drinks, you can plop in glasses, flasks, shakers and so on in it, use with the booze dispenser for mixing drinks fast. * Booze Dispenser: Dispenses the basic alcoholic drinks , works the same like the Soda Fountain. * Grinder: Use this with raw materials to obtain their liquid form, like that pesky uranium or just fruits that botany may offer you as a present. * Bandolier: Use this to store your beanbag shells. Fits on your belt slot. Serving Drinks Main Article: Guide to Food and Drinks. You have a whole bunch of spirits in your handy Booze-o-mat vending machine, with which to mix all manner of drinks. Serve up what the crew wants, or just what you feel like mixing. Traitoring Traitor Barman has it hard. You start with less access than everyone except the Librarian and beanbag rounds don't do anything to people in armour (unless you aim for their legs). Your bar suit stands out fantastically and if you're not in the bar when someone inevitably shows up, expect them to call attention to your absence. If you want to get anything at all done, empty the beer locker onto the bar and hope that everyone gets too drunk to care. You do, however, have a potentially lethal weapon nearby. You'll need to put effort into getting enough metal and tools to hack the autolathe and make lethal shells though (a buddy in the Cargo Bay might be useful here). Bottles also work great as melee weapons, but emptied and filled with something nasty to be broken over someone's head or forcefed to them works just as well. The Maintenance tunnel east of the bar have shades and a fire suit. Use of an emag and your shotgun may help you for your objectives. It's best to stay around the bar as much as you can, as you may look suspicious anywhere else. Category: Jobs